User blog:Gojiratheking/Youtube Channel Retrospective (2018-2019)
Eating:A Apple Playing:Nothing ATM Watching:Nothing ATM Listening to:43. Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah (M35-2) - Godzilla: Final Wars Soundtrack Hey all, It's me gojiratheking. Today, for our first blog, I'll be doing A retrospective of my channel. The Beginning Oh boy, so here's the beginning. So I decided to create A youtube account on January 30, 2018. For months afterwards, all I did was make comments on other videos and watch stuff (Which is what I'm sure most content creators were like prior to starting content creation). Not much to say here quality-wise, since it was just comments around this time. I'm not sure how to rate this... Star Trek:First Content and the MUGEN Era (August 1-October 18, 2018) Around August of 2018, I finally began content creation. It started with A very poorly made video about MUGEN. That Video has since been deleted along with several other content from this era, but 11 videos from this period remain (They are now the oldest). I decided to delete several of them since I felt they did not suit the quality standards I have anymore and are generally low quality, while the ones that remained are ones that set A standard of quality or introduced A type of content to the channel. Around this time, there were several (now deleted) MUGEN Videos, Where various characters from different fictional franchises fight in A Video Game also named "MUGEN". Then, The Random Stock Footage Arena series came out with the first episode, "Godzilla vs Gudon". This series is A series where I make fan-made kaiju fights, and one of the most popular series on the channel. These Videos have stayed online as they represent when I first started making movie recuts aswell as when I was really getting into editing videos. Overall, this era is okay for A Start, But is bad now. Star Wars Recut era (October 17-November 14, 2018) Around this time, I was getting tired of producing just MUGEN battles and the occasional shitpost. So, I began working on music. It was mainly remixes in A Different soundfont, with the first being A SNES Remix of the Sonic 1 End Credits. After That, My first youtube poop was created and it's sequel. Then I uploaded A Star Wars recut where Han doesn't show up, Luke is shot down and killed by Darth Vader, and Yavin 4 is blown up by the death star. This then began another YTP, another SW recut, and the super undertale series - Which is A series of SNES Remixes of undertale tracks. Overall, This era was, IMO, when my content got way better. There was just so much new types of content I make introduced in this era that it really helped the channel out to have more then just some videos about A fighting game/engine. Some Content from this era was deleted, but that was because the deleted ones of this era resembled the quality of the deleted videos from the MUGEN era. However, The Quality of the ones that stayed is very high compared to everything prior, so I feel this is one my best eras. Return of MUGEN (November 21, 2018-January 23, 2019) This was when I started having fun doing MUGEN content again. This Era began with A MUGEN fight between undyne and super buu, and progressively reintroduced MUGEN back into the channel. I began rebuilding my MUGEN Roster, and the content got popular again. This time, I knew what I was doing and so I feel the quality of these MUGEN Videos is much higher then the first era of videos. This Era was the middle ground era of them all. It was okay, but not great either. Smallest Era yet (January 24-Feburary 7, 2019) This one is A Brief period where I rushed videos out to give viewers content while I was working on larger projects. This Era is honestly bad, but not enough to warrant deletion like most of the MUGEN era videos. Current Era (Febuary 13-Present, 2019) The Current Era of content, which is yet to be named. This is when I decided to slow down the rate in which I upload, to the point it's slower then all other eras in favour of higher quality content. I also decided to equalize the amount of videos that get made for each of my main series (MUGEN, Star Wars recuts, Random Stock Footage Arena). I even decided to make A Star Wars / Godzilla / Ultraman crossover series after I noted the amount of godzilla and star wars content I make. I feel this era has the most effort put into it out of all the eras, and as such is the best era. Category:Blog posts